callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1911
The M1911, also known as the Colt .45, is a handgun featured in all of the installments of the ''Call of Duty'' series, excluding Call of Duty: Finest Hour and Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive The M1911 is the sidearm used by the Americans. It has a seven-round magazine, relatively low accuracy and does average damage. It is only useful when the player does not have time to reload their primary weapon, or if their primary weapon is a bolt action and they need to engage close enemies. Image:M1911 1.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty. Image:M1911iron 1.png|The M1911's iron sights. Call of Duty 2 The M1911 in Call of Duty 2 is almost exactly the same as it is in Call of Duty. However, it is still a decent pistol as a last resort, particularly if the player's primary weapon is out of ammo or there is no time to reload. Image:M19112.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 2. Image:M1911iron 2.png|The M1911's iron sights. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The M1911 is the standard sidearm for the American soldiers in multiplayer levels. The normal M1911 is only a mediocre backup weapon. It is handy for when the player is reloading or for when the player is out of ammo for their primary weapon. When the player gets eight points in a match, they get the ability to use two M1911 pistols in the Sub-Machine Gun class, but with very limited ammunition. Once the player gets sixteen points, they get more ammunition. The dual M1911s are very effective when enemies are close; they can take out three to four enemies easily. Despite its advantages, the M1911 isn't used often by online players, as normal guns simply overpower its accuracy, damage and rate of fire. Call of Duty 3 Sidearm of the Allies only in Multiplayer mode. It has medium power (capable of killing within 3-4 shots) and has a magazine capacity of 7, but has a faster reload than the Walther P38, which compensates for its smaller magazine capacity. One interesting thing about the pistol is that it never locks the slide back when it runs out of ammo, it simply releases the magazine and the player inserts another one. File:CoD3_M1911.jpg| The M1911 in Call of Duty 3. File:CoD3_M1911_ADS.jpg| Ironsight view Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer The M1911 featured is a variant similar to the many modern custom and semi-custom M1911 models. The in-game M1911 possesses night sights, and an 8 round magazine. It is a starting sidearm in Hunted, Shock and Awe, The Sins of the Father, and Game Over, but also appears in War Pig, in which Marines sometimes draw it when their primary weapon runs empty while under fire. It can very rarely be found in The Bog. In the level Game Over, SSgt. Griggs is seen using a nickel M1911 while dragging "Soap" to safety. The nickel M1911 can also be seen in the armory in the level F.N.G. The nickel plating led many to think that it was a Desert Eagle. The M1911 plays an important role in Game Over, when Captain Price slides his M1911 across the bridge to Soap, who then proceeds to kill Zakhaev and his guards with the pistol. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M1911 has stats that are similar to the USP .45, except that it has a lower magazine capacity (8 in the M1911 vs. 12 in the USP .45), less muzzle climb, and a higher hip-fire accuracy, leading to a pistol that has a very different "feel" and playing style than the USP .45. Like the M9 and USP .45, it can be fitted with a suppressor. Image:M1911_4.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:M1911iron_4.png|The M1911's iron sights. Image:M1911sil_4.png|The suppressed M1911 File:Weapon_colt1911_white.png|The nickel-plated M1911 M19112.JPG|Reloading the M1911 Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The M1911 appears in some of Marine Raiders missions as the player's standard sidearm. The M1911 is a good weapon to quickly draw if your main weapon runs out of ammo, however it is often considered best to swap the pistol out for other weapons. Also, ammo for the M1911 is not readily available which is another reason to swap it out. However it is useful in close combat, but the player should remember that it's not a strong weapon and takes quite a few shots to take an enemy down. The player recieves the M1911 in the missions Little Resistance, Hard Landing and Breaking Point. Multiplayer As with all pistols, the M1911 is better used as a last resort weapon. It is the default Second Chance pistol. Like all other non-Magnum pistols, the M1911 holds 8 rounds, opposed to the actual World War II M1911s, which held 7 rounds. The base damage and multipliers of the M1911 are exactly the same as the Nambu, Tokarev, and Walther and only differs from them in minor characteristics, such as reload times, rate of fire, and accuracy of the Iron sights. Choosing a pistol in WaW is purely a matter of personal preference, and no one can definitively declare one pistol better than another. Do not discount this model simply because it is the default pistol. Nazi Zombies In Nazi Zombies, players always start with the M1911. It's a decent weapon for the early rounds, but even then often requires an entire magazine to kill a zombie. The best strategy for using the M1911 is to alternate between shooting zombies and knifing them. Shoot a zombie several times to weaken it and to get 10 points per bullet, then knife them to kill them to get 130 points on top of that. This will yield far more points than either knifing or shooting alone, and will whittle down a Zombie's health from a safe distance so that the player can then kill them with one knife hit, as opposed to the three or more it would otherwise require. If a player follows this strategy, they will not need to spend points on the weapons on the walls in the starting room, and can instead save their points for a better gun in another room, or even straight from the mystery box. Even then, the M1911 can still be useful as a backup weapon, or taken out whenever Insta-Kill is in effect, so that a player won't need to use up the ammo of their primary gun, because during Insta-kill the M1911 becomes a lethal one hit killer. Generally speaking though, pretty much any gun is a better choice to have during rounds 5+. In Der Riese, the M1911 can be upgraded to the "C-3000 b1at-ch35". It translates to "See 3000 biatches" in 1337 (leet). The C-3000 shoots grenades instead of regular rounds, and has minor splash damage. It is a less powerful form of the Holy Pistol. The "Holy Pistol" In the PC version, you can use the Holy Pistol in every level including the Nazi Zombies game mode. The Holy Pistol is an average M1911, except it fires grenades and provides shorter range than a pistol. The animation while sprinting is different than that of the regular M1911 as well. Image:M1911.PNG|The M1911 in Call of Duty: World at War. Image:M1911 Sights.PNG|The M1911's Iron Sights. Image:PaP_colt.jpg|The C-3000 Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The DS version of the M1911 is pretty much the same as the console versions, with the same accuracy, power, and recoil. The pistol somehow looks more like the one in ''Call of Duty 2'' with a similar looking grip safety, the DS version also holds 7 rounds unlike the Console and PC version that hold 8. Also, it can fire as quickly as the player can pull the trigger button, and there are two on the DS. The player can rapidly push both, gaining a rate of fire higher than any automatic weapons in the game. File:M1911_DS.jpg File:M1911_Sights_DS.jpg File:M1911_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The M1911 that Soap has in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the same one Captain Price gave to him during the mission "Game Over" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "The Gulag" Soap gives it back to Captain Price saying "This belongs to you, sir." In Just Like Old Times, it is visible on Price. The M1911 can be seen in the holsters of people from the various factions in-game. However, it can only be used in the bonus level, Museum, from the case in the first room (with Shepherd, "Cliffhanger"/"Contingency", and the "Takedown"/"The Hornet's Nest" showcases, etc..), although it can be seen being wielded in "Loose Ends". The M1911 has a delay for an empty reload that is not present in the other handguns. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, a player using a Sniper rifle as their primary weapon will have an unusable M1911 handgun in a holster on either their belt or side. File:M1911 6.png|The M1911 as it appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 File:M1911_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Call of Duty: Black Ops An M1911 with "Sally" engraved on it is seen at the end of both the two trailers for Call of Duty: Black Ops. There is a total of eight tally marks along its slide, said marks may be "kill marks". File:CoDBO Sallypistol.png|A soldier holding an M1911, with the name 'Sally' barely visible. sally.jpg|A clearer view of the engraved name 'Sally'. Eight tally marks are seen to the right of the letters. Trivia *This is the first pistol in the Call of Duty series. *The M1911 is the weapon with most appearances in Call of Duty games, appearing in all except Finest Hour. A close follower is the StG-44, which only doesn't appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, in addition to not appearing in Finest Hour. *During the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare beta, the gun was called "M1911 Colt .45". *In Call of Duty 4, all of the main antagonists are killed by an M1911. Khaled Al-Asad is executed by Captain Price wielding an M1911, Victor Zakhaev kills himself with an M1911, and John "Soap" MacTavish kills Imran Zakhaev with the M1911 Price slides to him. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the USP.45 and the M1911 both have the same firing sound when shot. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there is a noticeable delay during the empty reload sequence. *On the level "Museum", the M1911 is not treated like the rest of the sidearms in that the player-character's movement is slower while aiming down the sights, which is similar to movement when ADS in Call of Duty 4. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the magazine capacity is 8 rounds, rather than the usual 7 in other games it appear in. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, when the player sprints with the M1911 the pistol is not present on the screen. This is the only pistol in the game to do this. *In the first Call of Duty, while aiming down the sights, it is not possible to see the front sight. This is the same with the TT-33. *When Ssgt. Griggs pulls MacTavish over in "Game Over" after the tanker explodes his nickel plated M1911 has 8 rounds instead of 7. *If the "give all" cheat is used in "Safehouse", an M1911 with much greater sight zoom than normal can be obtained. *When the M1911 is out of ammo in the MW2 mission "Museum", it is possible to see that the magazine is already gone. Videos Video: M1911 Montage An overview of the World at War M1911 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols